


Winchester-Harvelle Part 3

by Pineprin137



Series: Dean and Jo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Established relationship Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle, F/M, Food Poisoning, Mention of - Freeform, Sick Sam Winchester, Vomiting, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sam is not feeling well during lunch.





	Winchester-Harvelle Part 3

Dean leans forward in the booth and captures Jo’s lips in a soft kiss. He wishes they were alone so he could throw her down and fuck her senseless, but the public restaurant is packed so he’ll have to be satisfied with knowing the beautiful blonde will sleep in his bed tonight. 

Jo smiles against his mouth and then leans back to ask, “You think he’s okay in there? It’s been a little while…” 

Dean arches an eyebrow at her and grimaces. “Way to kill the mood.” 

She simply responds by crossing her arms and says, “Maybe you should go check on him?” His eyes widen and he laughs. 

“Jo, he’s twenty-nine. I’m pretty sure he can handle a trip to the bathroom by himself.” 

“That may be. But he’s still your little brother.  _ And _ he’s been in there almost twenty minutes.” 

Dean shrugs and leans back in the booth. “Seriously? When you gotta go, you gotta go, Jo. Doesn’t matter if you're in a crappy diner or not. It’s not the first time one of us had to take a shit while on the road, and it definitely won’t be the last.” Dean crosses his arms and closes his eyes, ignoring the stern look from the young mother at the next table. He can feel the anger radiating from across the table and peels one eye open to see Jo giving him  _ the look _ . The look that warns if he doesn’t get his ass up right now and go check on his brother, he will not be getting laid tonight. 

“Fine! I’m going, happy?” Dean huffs and gets up while Jo smiles up at him. He rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath as he navigates through a sea of elderly people and rambunctious kids. Dean walks up to the Men’s Room and knocks on the door. 

“Sammy? You alive in there?” He hears a muffled groan and his big brother senses kick into high gear. He leans around the wall to gesture at his...Jo. She frowns but gets up and walks over to him. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m not sure. But I know he’s not okay.” He slips his wallet from his back pocket and hands it to her. 

“Here. Why don’t you pay? I’ll let you know what I find out.” 

“Sure. Need anything?” 

“Nah. I’m good. He probably just ate something off. Actually on second thought...can you see if they have any trash bags we can take? We’re running a little low on supplies after that curse a few weeks ago.” 

Jo nods and heads towards the cash register after accepting the keys from Dean. He turns back to the bathroom door and knocks again. 

“Sammy? I’m coming in, okay?” 

Dean hears something that vaguely sounds like okay so he twists the knob and steps through the door. It doesn’t take long for him to figure out what’s wrong. Sam is sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. The toilet seat is up and there is a pile of paper towels on the floor near the sink. 

“Aw, Sammy…” 

Dean walks over to the sink and grabs a few paper towels and rinses what looks to be pre-vomit down the drain before wetting them. Then he kneels down beside his brother and uses the wet towels to clean off his face. He bends down and asks Sam softly if he’s feeling any better. 

“You think you’re done for now? Jo’s got the car out front.” Dean says and rests a hand on Sam’s shoulder. All he gets from his brother is a shrug. ‘Not a good sign,’ Dean thinks. 

“How long you been feeling bad?” Dean gives the shoulder a light squeeze, brushes his other hand across Sam’s forehead. He doesn’t feel warm. 

“Well, you don’t have a fever so it must’ve been something you ate. Were you feeling sick this morning?” 

Sam says nothing. Dean fights back a frustrated growl. Sometimes he hates how stubborn Sam can be. People think Dean is hard-headed? Ha! They’ve never been around Sam when he’s determined not to cause a fuss or draw attention to himself. 

“C’ mon, Sam… You gotta give me something. I can’t help unless I know what’s wrong.” Sam only responds by shaking his head. 

Dean sighs, “I get that you feel like crap, man, but we can’t stay here all day. If you tell what’s wrong, I can get you what you need. Or at least make sure we don’t leave Podunkville without getting it.” 

Sam finally lifts his head and Dean sees the trepidation in his hazel eyes. The kid is scared that if he opens his mouth, he’s going to get sick again. Sam has always had a little trouble with vomit. Not when someone else is sick. Sam actually prefers to stay next to Dean during a rough night/morning and is totally fine holding Jo’s hair back when she gets carsick. No, Sam’s thing only concerns himself getting sick. 

“Sammy, you need to tell me. If you’re gonna puke, you’re gonna puke. I’m pretty sure opening your mouth to talk to me isn’t going to make you do it. You don’t look pale and you aren’t sweating. It looks like the worst is over, dude.” 

Dean’s knees are starting to ache from kneeling on the tile floor and he’s sure that Jo is probably wondering what the hell they’re doing in here. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He pulls out his Big Brother voice. 

“Okay, Sammy. Tell you what. How ‘bout you come over here--” he gestures to the space in front of the toilet, “--that way if you feel sick, the bowl’s right there.” Sam gives a minute nod so Dean wraps an arm around him and helps position him so his head hangs over the water. 

Sam takes a few deep breaths and then speaks, “I was okay this morning. It wasn’t until we sat down here that I started feeling off.” 

Dean nods and keeps a hand on his brother’s hunched back. “What hurts?” 

“Just my stomach. It’s killing me.” 

He rolls down the list of ailments in his head, narrowing it down. “Even after you puked?” 

Sam cringes at his word choice before answering, “Yeah.” 

“Alright. Sounds like food poisoning. We’ll stop by the drugstore at the edge of town to get you some Pepto before we leave. Let’s get you up. “ 

His joints creak as he stands up, the knee he injured last week protesting. He reaches down and grabs Sam under the armpit. The younger Winchester whimpers at the sudden change in altitude, bringing one hand to his mouth and fisting the other in Dean’s shirt. Dean carefully turns Sam until he’s facing the toilet again. 

“Good?” Sam nods and buries his face against his brother’s chest. “Aw, Sammy. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll find a motel in the next town and crash there until you’re feeling better.” 

“Really?” Dean can barely make out the mumbled question. Instead of answering, he simply leans down and kisses the top of Sam’s head. 

The brothers get a few hesitant looks from the waitstaff and other diners as they walk to the door. The Impala is parked at the curb, Jo sitting in the passenger seat with her head leaned against the window and her eyes closed. Dean opens the back door and helps Sam get situated before handing him one of the bags sitting on the floor. 

Dean assures him with a pat to his leg, “I’ll pull over if you need me to, okay?” 

Sam gives him a weak smile and then lies down on the seat. Dean closes his eyes against the helpless feeling trying to consume him. He leans against the door after he shuts it, focusing on taking deep breaths. It takes a few minutes before he feels steady enough to walk around the car, slide in behind the wheel. With Jo asleep next to him and Sam passed out in the back, Dean pulls Baby out of the parking lot and heads down the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> The works in this series are not in chronological order. I just write them as they come to me.


End file.
